


Armando & Daniel (Pasando una noche con la princesa lily

by softscriddler



Category: Yo Soy Betty La Fea
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softscriddler/pseuds/softscriddler
Summary: Después de pagar la apuesta qué hizo con Hugo Lombardi Armando Mendoza ó mejor dicho la princesa Lily. tenía qué llegar a su departamento a cambiarse y deshacerse de esa peluca y tacones qué lo estaban matando.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introducción

Después de pagar la apuesta qué hizo con Hugo Lombardi Armando Mendoza ó mejor dicho la princesa Lily. tenía qué llegar a su departamento a cambiarse y deshacerse de esa peluca y tacones qué lo estaban matando.

Su coche se quedó atorado en el estacionamiento del lugar lo cuál lo obligó a pedir un taxi pero nadie paraba a las personas vestidas cómo él, Marcela no paraba de llamar preguntándole en dónde se había metido ya qué Patricia Vázquez, Daniel y Patricia habían llegado a su departamento antes qué él , estaba asustado la policía lo persiguia y había olvidado su identificación en ecomoda, sólo había 4 personas a las cuáles podía pedir ayuda entre ellas Mario y Betty su confidente después de varios intentos ningúno de los dos respondió sus llamadas quería enojarse pero era normal ¿quién le respondería las llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada a su jefe? la tercera opción era Marcela pero ella lo obligaría a irse vestido así hasta su departamento dónde todos pudieran burlarse de él. Se maldecia así mismo porqué la cuarta y última opción era su cuñado Daniel sabía qué estaba perdiendo su orgullo y Daniel era alguién bastante cerrado y serio para aceptar ayudarlo pero prefiere mil veces qué él lo sepa a qué su prometida se lo recuerde todos los días.

Daniel acepta ayudar a Armando a quitarse ese horrible traje sólo si le cuenta la verdadera razón por la cual se vistió así.


	2. La colección y la apuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La apuesta qué Armando Mendoza hace con Hugo Lombardi le puede salir caro.

La razón del porque Armando terminó en un infierno fue porque la última colección no había cumplido las expectativas ni de él ni los invitados en la calidad, les había gritado a todos, incluyendo a Marcela, de su frente sobresalía la vena qué se formaba sólo cuándo tenía mucho estrés encima, hizo qué Hugo Lombardi renunciara no sin antes amenazando con qué contaría todo lo qué había estado pasando en Ecomoda eso pusó a Armando nervioso ¿hacer qué a su padre qué estaba por fin de vacaciones en París le diera un ataque por enterarse del mal manejo de la empresa por las palabras de Hugo y no de su propia boca? No lo permitiría mucho menos dañaría su orgullo sólo para hacer qué Hugo volviera, no hasta qué Mario, Marcela y hasta Catalina Ángel lo convencieron de pedirle perdón y hacer qué volviera a Ecomoda sin importar nada más, con lo qué no contaba Armando es qué Hugo tenía un precio y uno muy alto, uno qué le costaría su dignidad, aquella apuesta qué con Hugo qué terminó de arruinar más su día .

Después de hablar con Mario y saber en qué bar estaría Hugo subió a su auto y fue hasta allá para hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo de qué realmente Ecomoda lo necesitaba y no sólo eso, convencerse a sí mismo de qué él lo necesitaba.

Al entrar al bar los hombres lo miraban cómo fuese carne fresca qué cazar con cierta angustia por no encontrar a Hugo y no poder salir rápidamente de ese lugar fue a la barra para pedir un trago y a la primera persona qué reconoció a lo lejos fue al tipo qué trató de sobornar a Betty lo tomó por sorpresa pero en el fondo siempre lo sospechó, él también lo reconoció después de una pequeña charla el diseñador fue avisado de qué había alguién nuevo en el bar al darse la vuelta y ver qué ese "nuevo" era nadie menos qué la bestia de Don Armando cómo solía llamarlo él comenzó a exagerar todo.

\- ¡Ay no! ¿Quién me lo dejó entrar? ¡Saquénme a este mounstro de aquí qué me está dando algo!- Hugo se tocó el pecho y se dió la vuelta para no ver más al hombre qué horas atrás le había gritado e insultado.-

\- ¡Hugo! -Armando alzó la voz cómo de costumbre haciendo qué no sólo Hugo volteara a mirarlo si no también todas las demás personas en ese bar- Tenemos qué hablar..

\- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿Quiere seguir gritandome? Ó vienes a decirme más cosas sobre qué no te hago falta? Porqué eso ya quedó más qué claro, mira voy al baño y cuándo salga ya no te quiero ver más aquí ¿okay? Flú flú voló.

\- Pues me vas a tener qué ver Hugo y también escuchar porque no me pienso mover de aquí hasta qué me escuches- Armando quería gritarle y salir de ese lugar a la de ya pero no podía hacerlo sin asegurar a Hugo.-

\- Ay mira, qué lindo, pues quédate aquí entonces, yo me retiero, chau, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar con personas qué le gritan a todo el mundo, pareces una bestia Armando de verdad pobre Marcela qué te aguanta- El diseñador de nuevo se dió la vuelta para irse al baño y alejarse de Armando.-

-¡Hugo, Por favor! Escuchame si? Te necesito- El más alto dijo aquello en modo de súplica qué voces gritando un 'Aww' se hicieron presentes lo cuál hizo qué pusiera los ojos en blanco-

Hugo sólo sonrió pero sin decir nada más se fue al baño causando qué Armando fuera tras él gritando su nombre para qué lo escuchara pero el contrario ya se había encerrado en el baño.

\- ¡Hugo! ¡Hugo! Por favor escuchame - Gritaba y golpeaba la puerta rogándole a Hugo qué lo dejase entrar.-

El chico de seguridad le pidió a Armando qué se calmara pero su compañero de copas de hace unos minutos lo defendió después la puerta se abrió dándole la entrada a Armando.

\- Ay Armando, por favor no hagas qué se me desenjaule la bestia qué llevo dentro y te saque de aquí a abofetadas- Hugo se acomodaba el traje mientras miraba a Armando por el espejo enorme del baño.-

-Pues tú no me puedes sacar de aquí, este es un lugar publico, es el baño de hombres-Respondió alzando sus brazos.-

\- Ay, estás en el baño si, pero de hombres?-Comentó riendo con otro chico qué estába a su lado.- Qué baño de hombres tan querido.

-Bueno de lo qué sea, no me importa, hugo mira yo vine aquí a hacerte una propuesta, me escuchas ¿por favor? 

\- Qué me va a proponer ¿qué vuelva con usted? - el diseñador se mantenía a la defensiva no iba a regresar con Armando nunca así le ofreciera el mejor salario del mundo ó unas vacaciones pagadas.-

-Sí, quiero qué vuelvas conmigo- Armando lo miró serio, aguantando todas sus ganas de gritarle, irse y decirle a los demás qué no había logrado nada pero tenía qué seguir intentando, no podía perder su orgullo en vano, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.-

\- Olvidalo- Hugo respondía con firmeza en su decisión.-

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Armando tenía la vena sobresaliendo de su frente nuevamente, estar en esta situación con Hugo le estába colmando la paciencia.-

\- No, ¿cómo qué por qué? Sí me gritó cómo una marchata, me insultó, me ofendió, y mi dignidad ¿dónde está?

\- Tú también me gristaste cómo una marchata y yo no dije nada-Respondió con alto fastidio en su cara.-

\- ¿Si? Pues es qué tú te lo mereces porque ¿Quién le grita así a la gente? Don gritón Mendoza, así te deberías llamar ahora Armando.-

\- Pero ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Por qué?- Su cara de fastidio cambió por una de confusión.-

\- Hugo le mencionó al chico qué seguía al lado de él qué Armando estába nervioso de qué hablara ante miles de personas sobre lo qué los había llevado a su "rompimiento" eso hizo enojar al más alto.

\- ¡Yo no vine acá Hugo, por tí! ¡Yo no vine acá a pedirte el favor de qué no vayas a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo qué hay entre nosotros dos! Nuestros problemas, mis supuestos engaños, mis supuestos errores no! Si quieres hacerlo, ve, lo haces tranquilamente, yo sólo vengo a decir que te necesito, qué quiero qué estés conmigo, a mi lado- Armando dejó salir esas palabras lo más "sincero" qué pudó esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del diseñador pero no fue así.-

\- No, no, no, no te escucho, soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado- Hugo se tapó los oidos cantando ese juego de palabras para después tratar de salir de ahí pero una vez más no pudó, Armando corrió hasta la puerta del baño evitandole qué saliera de ahí casí cómo fuera él.-

\- No te irás de acá hasta qué escuches mi propuesta Hugo después de eso, puedes hacer lo qué quieras pero estoy seguro de qué esto te gustará bastante- Dijo poniendo sus brazos para evitar qué Hugo saliera.-

Después una suplica más de Armando y la intervención del chico para qué Hugo lo perdonara por fin lo dejó hablar, esperaba qué tuviera razón y su propuesta valiera la pena porque le había arruinado bastante la noche apesar de qué todos en el bar creían qué eran una pareja.

\- Muy bien Armando, aquí me tiene ¿Será qué puede empezar ya con esa tal "propuesta"?- Hugo examinó el estrés qué su ahora ex jefe tenía encima pero admiraba su capacidad de soportar estar en su territorio sin gritarle por lo menos cada 5 segundos cómo lo hacia con él y los demás en Ecomoda. -

\- Con un trago de Whiskey Armando se acomodó en su asiento aclarando su garganta y mirando al "hombre" en frente de él.- Hugo mira, te necesitamos, te necesito, la empresa necesita tus diseños.

\- Ay, ¿No dijo qué había miles de diseñadores allá afuera mucho más economicos? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?- El más pequeño se cruzó de piernas mirando a Armando.- ¿Ya se arrepintió de todo lo qué me dijo?

\- Yo sé Hugo, yo sé, si hay miles allá afuera pero ningúno cómo tú, mira podemos sacar otra colección, tú la presentarías cómo siempre la calidad no sería la mejor pero se puede trabajar con ella creéme- Mientras hablaba daba un trago a su vaso no estába nervioso, si no más bien preocupado.-

\- Ah no, Armando, si quieres qué regrese a Ecomoda y haga mis diseños con telas de mala calidad estás loco, ¿sabes lo qué pansarán de mí? No puedo ser la burla de los diseñadores, no señor - Dijo en modo de queja

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres qué haga Hugo? - Suspiró molesto cuándo un mesero les llevó unos tragos más a "la feliz pareja"-

\- Hagamos esto, sí esta colección qué sacaste resulta un fracaso en ventas te tendrás qué vestir de reina de la noche en la fiesta qué se hará en un par de días - Dijo con una sonrisa causando el asombro y la molestia de Armando.-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro qué no Hugo! No haré eso, ¿Se imagina a mi, vestido de alguién cómo... usted? No, ni loco haré eso- Se levantó de su asiento bastante ofendido.-

\- Bueno muy bien, entonces vaya preparandose para qué mañana me vea en los noticieros hablando de Ecomoda y el mal presidente qué dejaron a cargo- Ese comentarió hizo qué el contrario regresara a su asiento.-

\- ¿ Y si yo gano qué? "Preguntó molesto causando una risa por parte de Hugo qué estába seguro de qué no perdería"

\- Sí usted gana además de regresar a Ecomoda seguiré trabajando con esas telas qué la fea esa le ha de haber dicho qué comprara, cómo ella no sabe nada de moda- Comentó mientras qué continúaba riendo- ¿Entonces qué, acepta la apuesta Armando?

Dudando de lo qué haría si es qué perdía aceptó la apuesta, Hugo tenía razón las telas no eran lo mejor qué había conseguido no queria perder, no quería ser "la reina de la noche" aúnque no comprendía exactamente qué implicaba todo eso sólo sabía qué era algo qué no deseaba hacer. Esperaba por amor al cielo qué las ventas de la colección salieran adelante. Al final se despidió de Hugo y llamó a su novia, y a su amigo para avisarles qué el diseñador estába de vuelta.


End file.
